


My Favorite Color is You

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: AU One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Altnernate Universe - Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Mathematician Steve Rogers, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: Years after Steve Rogers retired from Langley, he and Bucky are living happily as they grow old together. Even with the rest of the world going mad, they’re perfectly happy together.An Au of my Hidden Figures AU where Steve and Bucky grew old together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hidden Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763376) by [LeafontheWinf2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2). 



> So I’m seeing Infinity Wars tomorrow and know I’ll have feels and cry a lot, so I’m posting a happy fluffy piece from one of my favorite stories I’ve made. I actually got the inspiration for this writing the last chapter of A Hidden Figure and listening to Sober Up by AJR which is where the title came from.
> 
> So this AU assumes that somehow the SSR managed to keep Steve Rogers a secret so he never died and Bucky never went into the ice (and if you have read that story, it also means young Steve doesn’t meet Avenger Clint). 
> 
> Other than that, the premise is the same. Bucky, the done with life alpha mate. And Steve, the communist fighting for change. Hope you enjoy.

The best part about Carmel was how mild the weather was. It never got too cold, the worst being a mild frost. And the heat was never too intense. Just a slam, mild, perfect existence near the ocean. 

It was worth living here, Bucky mused with a fond smile, looking out over the backyard in the direction of the ocean. The smell of salt hung in the air, a relaxing smell that always eased his shoulders. 

He'd bought the house here back in the late 70s due to the perfect weather. SHIELD had been fine with him transferring to the West Coast offices, helping them develop and Bucky had been too thankful to go to say anything. He'd wanted to stay at home but couldn't. Not when Steve’s health had suffered from the temperature extremes of the East Coast, which left the omega weak and his frail heart struggling.

No, Bucky mused, it was better to have moved to Carmel to let his mate recover his health. Sure, it had led to several sullen silences from Steve who had been pissed to move, but Bucky was persistent.

Speaking of Steve, he could hear his mate start to stir back in the house. Great part of the super soldier serum, being able to hear Steve pattering around their home, knowing his little love was getting ready for the day. 

And sure enough, a couple minutes later the sliding door opened and Steve came stumbling out. Bucky grinned hopelessly at the soft shuffle of Steve’s breath, even as the omega pressed up against his side. 

“Morning doll,” Bucky murmured gently, pressing an adoring kiss to Steve’s hair, “Did you sleep well?”

Steve hummed in agreement, pressing his cheek to Bucky’s chest. “Slept well until you left me to freeze to death.”

“I did no such thing,” Bucky teased, gently squeezing thin shoulders, the super soldier serum still ran through Bucky’s veins, and he had to be gentle with Steve now. His love’s bones were brittle, and Bucky was terrified of hurting him by pressing too hard. “Come on darling, we should keep get some breakfast in you.”

Steve grumbled crossly about just getting settled, but still let Bucky gently guide him back inside. 

His mate was still so beautiful, Bucky mused as he let Steve go to start breakfast for them. After more than fifty years of marriage, Bucky delighted in seeing his Stevie every morning.

Oh sure, Steve’s hair had gone white and his eyesight was so awful he needed thick glasses. And his hearing was pretty much gone and his fine hands trembled with age. But he was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. 

Bucky loved tracing those deep crows feet with his thumbs. Adored kissing each thick knuckle on Steve’s hands, and listening to that bold little heart beat. Old age had made Steve soft, warming him so he effortlessly tucked himself into Bucky’s hold. Steve was no longer that angry omega trying to prove the world wrong.

No, now he was a grouchy old man who wanted to know why he couldn't continue fighting injustice like he always had. (“You would break your entire hand when you threw your first punch,” Bucky had argued once, and laughed himself sick when Steve proved his joint by spraining his wrist by punching Bucky’s arm.) And he was so gorgeous. 

Bucky was helpless in the face of a content, smiling Steve. Really, he mused as he slid down on creaking knees before Steve who was settled on their couch, no one could blame him for doting. 

Because it was worth it to see Steve smile at him. “Hey you,” Steve teased, face creased with happiness, “Thought you were making breakfast?”

“Had to come kiss my best guy,” Bucky murmured, leaning up to kiss Steve. Lovingly, he cradled Steve’s face in his large hands, careful not to jostle Steve’s hearing aids, and pressed their foreheads together. “You're so beautiful Stevie.”

Steve snorted dryly. A wry expression crossed his face. “I'm shriveled up…”

“You're gorgeous, shut your mouth. No one bad mouths Mrs. Barnes…”

“Shut my mouth he says. Not what he was saying last night…” 

“See, comments like that are why I don't take you out in public anymore,” Bucky pressed a smacking, wet kiss on a paper thin cheek, “Been a menace since 1922 Steve Rogers Barnes. Going to give me a heart attack one day.” 

“It's good for you, keeps you on your toes now that people aren't shooting at you Bucky Barnes.” Steve smiled smugly, even as he settled a warm blanket over his lap. A curse of old age. He grew so cold so quickly, always needing to be tucked somewhere warm. Luckily, Bucky was a furnace who kept his mate nice and warm on cold nights. 

After breakfast, Bucky and Steve headed out to get some sun. The air was good for them both, and wandering outside on the beach always gave Steve an extra spring in his step. It seemed like so long ago that Steve would be rushing places, always on the go with Bucky trailing in his wake. Now, his Stevie moved slowly through the world. Too frail now to rush.

It was something Bucky refused to think about. How Steve’s body was slowly but surely growing weaker by the day. He refused to admit it took Steve longer to wake, to get up and moving. Or the fact that Steve had a pacemaker, and had to take a million pills for a million things, especially when the serum kept Bucky healthy as a horse and looking younger than his years.

No, Bucky would never really think about that. All he needed to do was focus on his Steve, trustingly tucked into his side as Bucky guided him across the sand back toward their home. 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice drew Bucky’s attention back to Steve’s gentle smile, “You know how much I adore you, Mr. Barnes?”

“Enough to put up with my constant worrying,” Bucky teased, gently helping Steve back inside. At Steve’s annoyed stare, Bucky chuckled, “Ah, I know doll. Known since you first kissed me back when you were ten. Light of my life, that's what you are.” Adoringly Bucky swept Steve’s hair from his face. “What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” was the smart reply before Steve headed inside. Bucky snorted helplessly, trailing after his mate just like he had for more than sixty years. 

Although he paused when he stepped inside their home. Steve was standing before the tv, remote clutched in his hand. He'd cocked his head to the side, trying to get his good ear to hear which should not be a problem. Bucky had set everything up so Steve would be comfortable and wouldn't have to struggle to hear. 

“Doll, what's wrong?” Bucky asked, heart sinking when Steve turned to him with a severe frown on his face. 

“Buck,” Steve demanded, “Have you seen the news?”

“No, what's happened?”

“Tony happened,” Steve huffed, all familiar frustration with their godson, who was a bigger lunatic than his father had been, “Apparently he's been involved in a robot deathmatch.”

“He’s what?!”

Steve hummed absently, turning his attention back to the tv. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as they watched the smoking remains of a building on the screen. “I'm going to kill that boy,” Steve growled out.

And all Bucky could do was sign in resignation. “I'll get the car ready then,” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek quickly, “Figure I should get you to Tony in one piece.” 

“Love you Mr. Barnes.”

“Back atcha Mrs. Barnes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old age + super serum = issues. Luckily Steve is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel Universe time line, set after Iron Man 1 but before number 2 just to give you and idea.

The world slowly came back to Steve in waves. Everything was fuzzy and soft, leaving him floating weakly as the sound of distant beeps hit his ears. Oh, Steve recognized this floating feeling quite well. It was the feeling one got when doped up on the good drugs. The incredible drugs that left Steve soft and muddled. 

Weakly, he managed to open his eyes. It took him longer than he wanted meaning the drugs were even stronger than he had expected. But finally he managed to peel his eyes open to blearily blink around the room.

Without his glasses, everything was hazy. It had been years since he had been able to see without glasses and Steve missed it. Especially when the entire world around him was made up of shades of grey and white. 

Hospital. It had to be a hospital room. Which explained why the pillows were so scratchy and the sheets so thin. It had been a while since Steve had been in the hospital, the last round leaving him with a pacemaker. And he didn't think his heart had given out on him…

Last thing he remembered was Bucky. His husband had fallen into rut, the need to breed and fuck coursing through him even as Bucky tried to control it. He'd pushed Steve away, refusing to pull the omega into bed seeing how Steve wasn't in heat. Which wasn't a surprise, it had been nearly a decade since Steve had been in heat. 

He'd managed to pull Bucky into bed, Steve remembered that. He'd kissed Bucky, stoked graying hair and cooed to the hormone mad alpha until Bucky had given into his instincts and started to take and take. He'd been gentle, loving even with his madness as he'd claimed Steve and then….

Then Steve woke up here. Alone, with no Bucky.

A distressed whine left Steve, ripping through his throat as he tried to turn his body to search for his mate. He'd just managed to start to roll when familiar hands gently settled him back into the pillows.

“Doll, hey, Stevie stop moving. You need to stay still love,” Bucky. His Bucky’s warm voice, loving and soft like the hands gently petting Steve’s hair and getting it out of the way. “Oh Steve, it's so good to see your pretty blue eyes.”

“Bucky,” Steve turned his head, rubbing his face happily against Bucky’s strong wrist, “Want to go home…”

“You literally just woke up,” even with the familiar scolding, Bucky gave Steve a sweet kiss. “Just...take a little while to heal, alright? You're going to need to be here a bit longer.”

Steve hummed happily, nuzzling closer to Bucky after the kiss ended. “What happened,” Steve asked fuzzily, relaxing as Bucky pulled the covers up around his shoulders.

Bucky didn't answer. Just continued fussing over Steve, running warm hands over Steve’s arm to sooth him into sleep. 

“Bucky. What happened,” Steve demanded, slowly dragging himself into a seated position. It took him longer than he wanted, especially because he had to bat away Bucky’s helping hands the entire time. 

Bucky turned agonized eyes towards Steve, whining even as he ever so gently tugged his tiny mate into his arms. “You had a bad asthma attack baby. Even with your inhaler, it didn't do anything and you weren't breathing and I had to bring you in…”

“That would explain the hospital, but not the good drugs,” Steve grumbled but happily pressed closer. 

“When they were examining you, they found broken bones,” Bucky whispered, self hate and guilt clear in his voice, “I...it seems that I lost control during my rut and was too hard on you.”

Well, that would certainly explain the stay in the hospital and the gentle handling Bucky was sending him. “Oh Bucky,” Steve placed a trembling hand on Bucky’s warm cheek, “I'm so sorry you had to hear that.”

“You're sorry? Are you seriously apologizing to me?” Bucky incredulous growl reverberated through Steve’s back as strong arms tugged him in closer. “Steve, you're in the hospital because I put you here and you’re apologizing to me?”

“Well, yes. Did you not hear me talking? I'm the ones whose hearing is going, not you.”

“I broke your pelvis, arms, and shattered your wrist. Hell, I broke your ribs,” Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s hair, a broken sob leaving him at the feel of the frail body resting in his arms, “Baby, I nearly killed you.”

“But you didn't, and that's what matters,” Steve ran a loving hand through Bucky’s hair, “I figured something like this would happen pretty soon.”

“What,” Bucky pulled back, sending a horrified look at his serene mate, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you don't want to listen to this Buck,” Steve smiled sadly, “I'm turning eighty five this year husband mine, and my body has never been strong to start with. So it isn't a surprise that I'm not holding up as well as I used to. Five years ago the doctors even warned us that my bones were getting more brittle and that breaks were a real possibility.”

“A possibility from you falling,” Bucky snarled, expression furious but hands still gentle on his mate, “Not from your mate hurting you.”

“Love, stop this. We both know how strong you are.mtheres files of you lifting tanks from the war cause of the serum,” Steve tipped his head back, practically purring when Bucky nuzzled the exposed line of his throat, “You don't look a day over sixty and can still bench press a car. Add in an infirm mate at the one time when you are in the least control of your body, and it is not a surprise that we ended up here. Actually, it a miracle that it wasn't worse.”

Bucky made a disbelieving huff at that, “How could this have been worse?”

“Well,” Steve made sure to blink up sweetly at his mate, trying to look as innocent as possible, “You could have fucked me hard enough to give me a heart attack?”

That got a surprised laugh out of Bucky, a rough sound that brought a smile back to Steve’s face at the sheer relief in it. “You absolute punk,” Bucky purred, pressing wet kisses to Steve’s beaming face, “Saying that with such an innocent face. Absolute menace to society.”

“But I'm your menace,” Steve whispered even as the medication started pulling him back to sleep. His eyes began dropping, exhaustion making him sink into Bucky’s warm embrace. Dimly he was aware of Bucky kissing him again before gently settling him back into the hospital bed. Sleepily, Steve rolled over with a sigh and stuck his hand out. It didn't take long for Bucky to take it in his much stronger one. “Love you Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Love you too punk,” Bucky murmured back, voice warm and full of affection, “Get some more sleep doll. I'll take you home when you wake up.”

And really, what else could Steve do but comply with what his alpha wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from the realization that if Steve stayed the same as they aged, and Bucky got the serum, he could do some serious damage on accident. Like, I did martial arts and have gotten broken ribs from someone accidentally kicking me to hard so I can totally see Bucky losing control and accidentally squeezing Steve’s wrist too hard and breaking it. 
> 
> So I made a one shot, and figured what better way for Captain America to loose control than his rut? But don’t worry, everything is okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I plan on adding a couple more ideas but I am not abandoning my Langley AU until I finish that story (and maybe even not after I have plans) but some days I just need to imagine Bucky and Steve growing old together by the sea cause the feels they give me....


End file.
